Rowboatics Corp. Factory
Were you looking for Candy's Burgers & Fries? Or perhaps for Cutscenes from Rowboatics Corp. Factory? FNAC= Rowboatics Corp. Factory is a separate and minor location in Five Nights at Candy's. This location might be far away from Candy's Burger & Fries and is where the animatronics originated from. There are also seemingly paranormal sightings found in the Factory, as Vinnie seems to possess the animatronics and the location itself. Rowboatics Corp. Factory is located on Saint Antonia's Road 27, as stated in the second game. It has a significantly bigger role in Five Nights at Candy's 2. Appearance The location seems to be obscured in darkness, as the player cannot see anything behind the machine that creates the animatronics. From the Night 1 cutscene, the machine has a blinking red light that flashes on and off. There also seems to be a conveyor belt that moves the endoskeleton parts from left to right (or opposite). From the Night 2 cutscene, the endoskeleton parts on the conveyor are covered with blood, indicating that the twins have already died. From the Night 3 cutscene, Vinnie will point out to Candy and Cindy who both seem to be still properly being activated. From cutscenes Night 4-6, Blank and Old Candy are seen both fixed and sitting together. RAT will also sit between both Blank and Old Candy in the Night 6 cutscene. Trivia *It is possible that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza might had shared the same factory to create the animatronics, however FNaF 1 & 2 Freddy Fazbear's Pizzas, Fredbear's Family Diner, Fredbear & Friends, and Circus Baby's Pizza World robotics factory is named Afton's Robotic Inc. |-|FNAC 2= Rowboatics Corp. Factory has a much bigger role in Five Nights at Candy's 2, as it's the main location that the player resides at. The player controls a 17 year-old high school student, Marylin Schmidt, who lost a bet and must spend five nights at the abandoned factory. However, the game does not take place in the conveyor belt section seen in Five Nights at Candy's, but rather in the warehouse area of the Factory. Rowboatics Corp. Factory is in an abandoned state in this game. Appearance The warehouse section of the factory that is seen in Five Nights at Candy's 2 is in a state of disarray, with knocked-over shelves, chairs, cork boards, dented radiators and other appliances strewn throughout. There's also a system of built-in telephones around the building, which are used in-game to lure animatronics out of the Main Hall. The Animatronics from Candy's Burgers & Fries were stored to this area, but they start somewhere in the rooms that are off camera most likely, as we cannot see where they are prior to their activation. The Main Hall is the equivalent of the Office from the first game. It's a big area that connects almost all the rooms in warehouse section. In here there are some empty shelves, pipes and a player's desk. Trivia *It is possible that the fire that caused the Factory to burn at the end of Night 6 was ignited by Marylin, or by her acts, because in newspaper they state that fire originated from warehouse area, and most likely due to overheated equipment, possibly the Maintenance Panel. |-|History= Before the first game The Factory once belonged to Rowboatics Corp, and was located on Saint Antonia's Road 27. As we see in Five Nights at Candy's 2, the factory was first opened 1962, when its current owners, Rowboatics Corp, made first wire-controlled animatronics. In 1964, they made Old Candy and Blank, as seen in cutscenes within Five Nights at Candy's. Ever since then, the mysterious and paranormal activities were seen in the Factory. For example walking RAT that was seen in one of the cutscenes, or Vinnie. Five Nights at Candy's In 1987, there was an incident that occurred inside the factory. A pair of twins went missing, and later, their bodies were discovered in one of the assembly machines. This can be seen in Night 2's cutscene, where the endoskeleton parts are covered in their blood. In 1987, the Factory also made models of Candy, Cindy, Chester, and possibly the Penguin. In the first game, the Factory can only be seen in the cutscenes. After Five Nights at Candy's and Five Nights at Candy's 2 In 1990, CTC Entertainment made newer versions of Candy and Cindy. In 1993, the Factory was abandoned due to another, yet unknown incident. In 2007, Marylin Schmidt has lost a bet with one of her classmates. She had to spend five nights in the abandoned Factory. She survives the five nights in the warehouse section of the Factory, with the deteriorated animatronics from Candy's Burgers and Fries wandering the halls. Using telephones scattered around the building, and a Camera Flash from her cellphone, so she can survive. At the end of Night 5, the 45 year-old Factory, with 6 causalties in the past, was scheduled for demolition. However, the Factory didn't survive until this, because at the end of Night 6, it burned down. It is unknown what caused the fire, but it most likely was the overheated equipment. |-|Gallery= FNAC Cutscenes The Factory Flash.gif|The left side of the conveyor belt. File:64.png|The right side of the factory. File:FNACTF.png|An edited image of both sides of the factory put together. FNATF2.png|The bloody endoskeleton parts on the conveyor belt. FNATF3.png|Candy and Cindy in the factory, along with Vinnie. 6.png|The Factory from September 22, 1964. FNAC2 Locations Cam 011.png|Cam 011 155 Cam 012 empty.png|Cam 012 Cam 13.png|Cam 013 Cam 14.png|Cam 014 Cam 15.png|Cam 015 Cam 16.png|Cam 016 The Main Hall.png|The Main Hall Rowboatics Corp. Factory Rowboatics Corp. Factory Rowboatics Corp. Factory Rowboatics Corp. Factory